The Survey Research and Data Acquisition Resource (SRDAR) is a new CCSG Resource that originated out of the Cancer Prevention and Population Sciences Program in the summer of 2004. The mission of SRDAR is to provide a collaborative Resource within RPCI for data collection and study design services for investigators from CCSG Programs. Collecting valid and reliable survey data is critical for all investigators. SRDAR data collection services include phone surveys, face-to-face interviews, clinical followup assessments, trial recruitment, web-based surveys, mail-based biologic data collection, scannable forms and focus groups. SRDAR can also provide assistance with protocol development and dissemination of findings. The personnel structure includes the Resource Director, scientific coordinator, administrative coordinator, informatics coordinator and data collection staff (currently 30 FTE). Leading up to the designation as a CCSG Resource, RPCI contributed $167,520 in personnel and equipment expenses to create the SRDAR infrastructure. CCSG support will be used to defray these management expenses and chargebacks will cover 66% of the expected $1.1 million FY 2008 operating budget. Since its inception, SRDAR has supported 41 projects and generated $1.1 million in revenue;51% has come from peerreviewed sources, including 40% from NIH grants. As a CCSG Resource, SRDAR will seek to expand its role in research in all CCSG Programs. The Resource is used by two Programs and 88% of users are CCSG members. $98,966 in CCSG support is requested, representing 9% of the total operating budget.